Our forever love
by Chocobooks100291
Summary: A continuation of what happens after the real TFIOS book. I have no idea how to summarise but hope you guys will read this story!
1. Chapter 1

Hazel's POV

It's been a week since Gus's passing. I couldn't even describe the emptiness that is still so raw inside my heart. I miss him so much, it feels like his passing took my soul away with him as well. My soul is just not with me anymore, it's gone. I feel completely numb, cannot even sense anything at all. My heart hurts so much I cannot even differentiate whether it is the cause of cancer or it's the pain of losing the star-crossed love of my life. During the past week, all I ever did was cry, cry, and cry again. I would cry, thinking of Gus, and then calm down for a while before reality struck me again and tears continuously and uncontrollably stream down my face. My face has been red, blotchy and swollen due to the excessive crying but there is nothing I can do. Gus is gone. The only person that I thought could bring me happiness is gone from my life. He's gone. No matter what, nothing can ever bring him back again.

I am sitting here, in front of my laptop, reading the email that Lidewij sent to me again. I'm not sure how many times I have read it, but it is the only resort that could make me feel close to Gus. I have printed it out, and like books, just these little string of sentences and paragraphs, can take me to another world. The world where Gus is watching over me, the world where there are no worries and no such thing as depression and sadness exist, the world.. where happiness is always in the surroundings. They help ease the pain of the loss of Gus, they help ease the fact that I am depressed once again over cancer, they help ease the truth that I am lonely once again. They help ease all the pain, that I never dreamed could be gone. Just thinking of Gus, had my tears flowing freely down my face again. I think if I collected all the tears that disappeared through my tear ducts, I could have few buckets of them by now. I sat there silently, letting the tears flow through, and pictured what it would be like if Gus were here. He would comfort me, hold me in his strong arms that made me feel so safe, so cherished, and so loved. I don't think I could ever be loved so much other than from my parents. He would say something, that only him, Augustus Waters, to make me laugh at the point which I am about to collapse. _Hazel Grace Lancaster, he's gone and you know it. The only person you want to talk to about Augustus Waters's death is Augustus Waters. Stop wishing he was back here since the world is not a wish granting factory._ These thoughts continued to roam in my head and never stopped.

My cell phone started ringing and I looked to see Isaac's name and photo on the screen. Oh shit, I have been so muddled up in my own thoughts I didn't even think of how Isaac was coping with this. Only now I realized I haven't seen him in a week and never even bothered to call him. I immediately answered the phone and was in such a rush I nearly dropped my phone. "Hello?" "Hazel Grace, do you think you could come over? I kind of need to talk to you." "Oh my gosh I am so sorry Isaac I didn't even think of how you were coping with this I am so sorry I will be over in 20 and I am so so so sorry Isaac." I continuously uttered a string of words that I didn't even realize came out of my mouth. "it's alright Hazel, please just come over." "Alright. Be there in 20. Bye for now."

I hung up the phone and immediately got dressed and did it as fast as possible since the tubes and cannula were always delaying my speed of getting dressed. I didn't even bother to turn off my laptop, just took my keys, and left. I was surprised I didn't get caught of speeding through and exceeding speed limit but whatever, I just had to get to Isaac.

When I pulled in his driveway, I saw the front door opening and he stood there. His face was all red and crumpled together so it's an obvious sign that he has been crying. "OH gosh Isaac, let's go in." He didn't even have the strength to walk inside so I practically pulled him in with all my might. We collapsed on the couch and I noticed there were piles and piles of crumpled tissues everywhere and he was a mess. "Isaac, how are you doing?" I asked him softly. "I cant even breathe. Hazel, my best friend in the world left me here alone. Gus was the only one who remained optimistic in life after my eye surgery. Everyone left me. I had no friends left. Gus was the only one who stood by my side for everything. I cant breathe and I feel like someone just dug a hole in my heart. Oh my.." Isaac couldn't even finish his sentence before he burst into a fit of tears and started coughing as well. "come here, don't worry alright? I will always stay by your side. Always. No matter what." I assured him and he sobbed even louder and clung to me tightly like there was no tomorrow.

Isaac's POV

Hazel was being so sweet although I know she is just putting on a strong and brave face. I know she is dying inside and to be honest, she looks terrible. Her face was so red I couldn't even stand it and her eyes were so swollen I don't even know how she could see. She was so pale, and she was trying to stay strong for me. Hazel was so soft and gentle, I bursted into another fit of tears and I could tell it shocked her.

Suddenly she pulled out of my tight grasp and pushed me away. "Hazel, what's happening?" I asked her. She mumbled a few sentences I couldn't comprehend and after a while I heard her throwing up and making gagging noises. _shit, this was bad_. I thought. Hazel never throws up. Something is terribly wrong and I am going to find out. I made my way to the bathroom, trying not to trip over anything and finally found her. I stood by the door, wanting to help and for that particular moment I hated myself for being blind. I wanted to hold her and tell her it's alright and soothe her, but due to my blindness, I was a hopeless case.

"I'm alright. Something just felt like it was rising in my stomach. I'm not sure what it is. I never throw up. I think I'm gonna call Kaitlyn." She said after a while when she recovered. "Kaitlyn is your best friend right?" I couldn't remember who this Kaitlyn person was. "yeah, she knows everything about sicknesses and all those stuff I don't know how she fits in her mind. She is a shopaholic and a real girl but she is also currently taking the doctor courses for university. I think she would know what's wrong with me." "Oh alright. The phone is right there." I think I kind of pointed off target since she let out a laugh and said something I think was 'sure it's there haha'.

Hazel's POV

I let out a laugh since Isaac totally pointed to the television when he said that was the phone. I don't know why it was funny, but oh well. I picked up the phone to call Kaitlyn. The phone rang 3 times before she picked up. "Hello?" she answered. "Kaitlyn, it's Hazel here. I think something is wrong with my stomach. Could you come over here and check me out?" "Hazel, are you alright? I'll be right there. Isaac's place right?" her voice was so full with concern and worry I was so touched tears threatened to spill again. _What's wrong with me? Why do I keep crying over simple things? _"yes I'm fine. And yes, it's Isaac's place. You remember the address right?" "Yup, it's right here. See you in a few sweets, love ya~"

Now that Kaitlyn is coming over, I feel better. So I turned my attention back to Isaac. And I couldn't help but let out a laugh since Isaac was trying to come to me but he went in the wrong direction instead. "Isaac! Watch out! Don't bang your head!" "Dammit. I hate the fact that I'm a blind man and I feel so useless." "Isaac, it's alright. We're here right beside you. Don't worry."

The doorbell rung and I rushed to the door and swung it open to see Kaitlyn breathless and carrying loads of shopping bags. "HAZEL GRACE LANCASTER I WAS THINKING IN THE CAR AND I THINK I KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she yelled in my ear I winced. "Alright, so you had some connection with Gus in Amsterdam right? Something happened between you two? Well, I think you might be pregnant cause remember the time we went shopping and you suddenly threw up out of nowhere? Well, those are symptoms. According to my biology textbook.." "WHAT THAT CANNOT BE POSSIBLE YOU ARE TOTALLY OUT OF YOUR MIND KATE TOTALLY OUT OF YOUR MIND!" I interrupted her and screamed back at her. "well, here are some pregnancy tests, do you wanna test? I bet you a hundred bucks I am right!" her eyes twinkled as she smiled a smile that is as big as the Texas sky. "Argh whatever. Let's see."

I went in the bathroom and followed the instructions. 10 minutes later, I came out and held the stick away from me. "So, I get my hundred bucks don't I?" Kaitlyn's eyes gleamed and she was jumping up and down. "I don't know, I haven't checked." "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR DO YOU WANT TO KNOW OR NOT YOU WEIRDO?" "yeah alright."

Slowly… I lowered my head, and stared at the test results.

"Oh my gawd….."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm very new to the fanfic world and would appreciate some reviews and I'm so sorry if it's not that good. Hope you guys let me know of ur thinkings of this fanfic though. Thankyou! Here's the next chapter~**

Hazel's POV

It cannot be true. It just cannot be true! A wave of panic washed over me and I felt nauseous. Dizziness seem to be taking over me and I couldn't do anything, not even breathe. Black spots start to take over my vision. _They are so shiny, so sparkly… just like stars.. I wonder if Gus can see them from Somewhere.. _I thought. No. Hazel Grace Lancaster you cannot, I repeat, CANNOT think that way! Gus is gone and will not come back anymore. It's getting harder for me to focus my vision on Kaitlyn's worried and concerned face in front of me because I feel like I am drifting off into a deep sleep..

"Hazel! Please wake up Hazel look at me!" Kaitlyn's voice was filled with nothing but worry and I can feel she is starting to panic as her entire body is shaking. "HAZELLLLLL!" These were the last words I heard before I heard a scream, and then..

Black.

Kaitlyn's POV

"NOOOOOOOOO HAZEL! ISAAC! CALL THE AMBULANCE NOW!" I was so panicked as Hazel's body went limp against my arms and Isaac was just standing there with his mouth open and he was trying to talk but no words could be formed and no sound came out. "ISAAC WHAT ON HEAVEN'S SAKE ARE YOU STILL DOING STANDING THERE?! GO GET THE PHONE AND CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

"Girl, did you forget I am and will forever be blind?" Isaac looked at me and pointed to his dark sunglasses covering most of his face.

"Damn this thing. ARGH!" I had such a hard time in laying Hazel down on the floor as she was so heavy but I really needed to call the ambulance. I finally got to the phone and immediately dialed the hospital.

"Hello? This is Kaitlyn here my friend just fainted she has cancer and I think a piece of information just took her by shock she is currently out of the blue please come immediately please please please come as fast as you can." I managed to spill out all those information in a breath and didn't even bother to stop.

"Alright. Let me know the address and we will be right there." The lady replied me and I gave her the address before I hung up. I stood there for a while trying to figure out how she understood those string of words that just came out of my mouth.

"Gus.. mm.. Gus where are you? Gus? I… I love you.. I love you Gus" I snapped back into my senses and turned around to find Hazel mumbling on the floor. I think she must be in a dream as she had a smile on her face and she was mumbling this thing about Gus. I made a mental note to ask her about it when she wakes up. Correction, IF she wakes up.

_Kaitlyn, you have to remain positive and stay strong. Hold back your feelings now and stay strong for Hazel. Remember that she is and will forever be your best friend.._

"Kaitlyn, are you alright? The ambulance is coming right? Then I guess we just have to wait." Isaac's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just give me a second alone please." I replied hastily.

Someone knocked on the door and I rushed up immediately and barged towards it. Paramedics were here with a stretcher.

"Where is she? Miss, leave it to us now. Do you want to follow in the ambulance or drive to the hospital yourself?" one of the nurses asked me kindly.

"I think the both of us will follow Hazel in the ambulance if you don't mind." I replied.

"sure that will be just fine. Come on. Your friend is already in the ambulance. Let's go." I nodded my head and reached out to Isaac to help him down the steps and inside the ambulance. We sat inside and it was silent. All I could do, was close my eyes and pray that my best friend would be alright.

Hazel's POV

I feel like I'm dreaming. I woke up to a pair of familiar and drop dead ocean blue eyes. Gus. Gus is here.

"Hazel Grace. You're awake. I missed you so much.. I missed the sight, the smell, and the feel of you.. so damn much you wouldn't even know it. I have been watching over you, sweetheart." Gus's familiar voice spoke.

"Gus? Where am I? I have missed you so much too. So damn much. Where are you Gus?" He appeared in front of me. Just the sight of him, took my breath away, took away the pain I have suffered through for the past week, took away my everything. I feel like I was complete once again. He opened his arms, and I ran into his familiar warm embrace and he held me tightly. I breathed in his scent and immediately felt calm. "Gus, I love you Gus. Please don't ever leave me again. Please Gus. You left me all alone in that dark and empty world. You promised me there would be an infinity between us. You promised okay would be our always. How could you Gus? Gus I love you so much please don't ever leave me again please." I sobbed into his shoulder and he murmured soft and soothing words to me.

"Sweetheart, as much as I want you to be with me and only me forever, I hate to say this but your time is not over yet. Remember the growing baby inside you? That's the infinity we created. That's the infinity that the both of us, you and I, have and will be leaving in this world. That's the mark we would leave and Hazel Grace, you have to stay strong for this little bear. Everyone deserves their chance in the world, to know how beautiful the world is like. Everyone deserves to live their life at least once. Stay strong Hazel Grace, I will always be here to watch over you and our little infinity here, no one could take the both of you away from me. I love you both to the stars and back. Remember that Hazel Grace, always and always remember that. Okay?" His long touching speech got me into another fit of tears and I just held to him tight. And I replied him

"Okay."

"Okay." He smiled. "Okay will be our always for infinity."

"Okay.." I smiled at the star crossed love of my life before I placed my lips on his.

He was starting disappear when I started hearing sounds.

"Goodbye Hazel Grace. See you soon and I love you" were his last words to me before…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sounds of the heart monitor started beeping again.

**So here is the second chapter. Im so sorry it is shorter than the previous one but I'm quite busy. So I'll try to post whenever I can and I hope you guys will comment and review. Thank you and see you guys in the next chapter which hopefully, will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I am very very busy. I'll try to update long chapters as soon as I can. I would appreciate reviews as I'm not sure how the story is so far. So, here is the next chapter! Please read and review~ Thank youuuu!**

Hazel's POV

My everywhere hurt. I have no idea why but all I see is black. I know I'm alive because I can hear the so-called 'commotion' going on around me. Familiar voices fill my ears and I knew it was Kaitlyn and Isaac. I think my parents are here too. A loud cry suddenly caught my attention and I listened carefully.

The cry was from Kaitlyn.

"NO DOCTOR MARIA! YOU CANNOT TAKE HER OFF LIFE SUPPORT! YOU HEARD THE HEART MONITOR BEEPING JUST A WHILE AGO! YOU CANNOT GIVE HER 1 MORE DAY TO WAKE UP! YOU JUST CANT! OH GAWD I AM GOING TO LOSE MY BEST FRIEND!" Kaitlyn yelled in horror.

"Kaitlyn, Hazel have been asleep for the past 2 weeks. I know the news took her by surprise but normally, a patient would wake up after a few days. Not few WEEKS." I heard Doctor Maria emphasis weeks. Only now I realized that I have been asleep for a long time. And all of a sudden, I realize they were talking about something important. I thought hard trying to figure out what I had missed but it hurt to think. So I gave up and just continued listening to what Doctor Maria had to say.

"If Hazel continued to sleep and not wake up, it would hurt the little one and the risk of dying is high. We would not want that to happen. So I'm really sorry, but there is nothing we can do. The only thing now, is to hope and pray that Hazel wakes up soon." Doctor Maria said, with what seems like a very solemn voice.

"Gus was taken away from me, and now, they're taking Hazel away too. Am I just meant to not find happiness? How can life be so cruel? I have lost Gus and there was a hole in my heart that after so long, Hazel managed to heal the wound. But the scar is still there. It will always be there. Forever." I heard Isaac whispering, in pain. I felt so helpless, thinking that I was causing all of them pain.

I knew I had to wake up. I have to wake up and stay strong. I have to know about what's going on around me and be conscious once again. Someone held my hand tight and prayed hard. I think it was Kaitlyn. She prayed, and cried, and talked to me. She said she was so sorry she wasn't there for me when I needed her the most. She was truly very very sorry. I took all my energy from my body, from my head to the toe, gathered all my might and squeezed as hard as I could.

I felt myself getting limp, hoping that Kaitlyn felt me squeeze her hand. I did not have the energy to squeeze once more but even harder.

"Hazel?! Can you hear me? Hazel? Twitch your finger if you can hear me. No, change of mind. Do whatever you can with your hand if you can hear me! Please~" Kaitlyn's voice was full of hope that I didn't want to let anyone down.

"Hazel? Please don't leave me. Please don't! If I had to get on my knees and beg you to stay with us and bear with my annoying self, I would. Please don't leave me. If you leave, I will have absolutely nothing left. Nothing at all. Everyone who I opened my heart to, who I loved so dearly, left me. They left me with a hole in my heart. Please don't leave another hole in my heart again Hazel please I beg you…" Isaac's voice disappeared into hysterical sobs and a coughing fit.

I couldn't let Isaac down. I just couldn't. I used my mind, that everyone says is so strong, along with my heart, and forced my eyes open. I winced at the bright lights on top of me and immediately shut my eyes again, allowing my pupils to adjust to the light. After a while, I opened them again and found myself looking into Kaitlyn's wide eyes.

Kaitlyn's POV

When she opened her eyes once again, I immediately saw the oh so familiar hazel brown eyes. I felt like a ton of weight have been lifted off my shoulders when I saw her eyes flicker towards her surroundings.

"Oh Hazel. You scared the hell out of Isaac and I. Doctor Maria said that if you didn't wake up by tomorrow, they would take you off life support. When I heard that, I screamed and yelled at her saying how heartless she was." I gathered Hazel's weak and small body in my arms and cried, silently thanking God for saving her and the little bear inside her.

"Kate, I want to know something. You guys talked about this thing called little bear or it dying. What were you guys talking about?" Hazel asked with question in her eyes.

"Oh um.. do you remember nothing before the fall?"

"No. Now please fill me in." She got straight to the point.

I hesitantly answered. "Um.. you have an infinity growing inside of you right now. And we're not sure of what happened to it. We couldn't know till you woke up and did a scan."

"CALL DOCTOR MARIA! NOW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!" Hazel immediately ordered me to do so.

I pressed on a button behind her bed, and a few seconds later, Doctor Maria came in. Hazel didn't even let Doctor Maria say anything at all before she got straight to the point. Typical Hazel.

"Doctor Maria, I need you to check whether my baby is alright. Now."

"Hey Hazel, I'm glad to see that you're awake and apparently Kaitlyn has filled you in on what is happening. So anyways, I was getting ready to do that scan."

She went to get a cold gel thing that was rubbed on my stomach. A little picture appeared on the screen and I heard Hazel let out a gasp.

"So Hazel, I think.. your baby is…"

**To be continued. Please don't hate me for this as I was trying to figure out where the story would go. I'm so sorry for very late update and I'll try to update once a week from now on. Very busy with school. Please wait patiently for the next chapter! Also, reviews would be appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for such late posting. I'm very busy so will post whenever I can. Here's the next chapter. Please comment and review! **

Hazel's POV

Doctor Maria frowned and creased her eyebrows and leaned slightly closer to the monitor.

"Doctor Maria, is something wrong? Is my baby hurt? No sugar coating, you know I don't like it." I said worriedly. This was mine and Gus's little infinity. If I lose this baby, it'll just be like losing the whole world. I'll never have a little me running around in this world saying "Mawme I wuv yew" or a little Gus playing video games all day and say "Aww man, why can't I continue playing" if I told him to stop. I can't lose the baby. I just cant.

"Hazel, your babies are fine. They're alright. Just be very careful. You're around 2 months along now, eat right and be careful." Doctor Maria interrupted my thoughts that were continuously roaming in my head. I smiled so big, my cheeks hurt from smiling. I know I just woke up and am supposed to so called 'take it slow and steady', but I was so happy. I couldn't believe I was going to be a mother in 9 months! A mother! Me, Hazel Grace Lancaster am going to be a mother in 9 months!

"Oh my gosh Hazel we are sooooo going shopping for this baby! I know we can't find out the gender just yet but let's shop for two genders cause I just can't wait! Oh wait, hold on… Doctor Maria? Why did you say her babies? Is Hazel having twins? OH MY GOD THIS JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER! Hazel I am sooooo throwing you a baby shower as soon as possible and we have to start getting you maternity clothes…" Kaitlyn babbled on and on like she was the one pregnant. I could do the planning later but for now, I just want to know whether I'm bringing one blessing to this world or two. Wait correction, I just want to know whether Gus and I are bringing one infinity to this world or two. Some infinities are simply bigger than other infinities.

"Kaitlyn hold on a second. Doctor Maria?" I waited for her response and it didn't take long.

"Yes Kaitlyn. Hazel, you are having twins. Congratulations! If you'll excuse me, I'll go prepare your discharge papers." Doctor Maria said pleasantly.

"Congratulations!" Kaitlyn and Isaac said in unison.

"So now.. since you have your answer, I am going to continue what I started off.." Kaitlyn grinned at Isaac, purposely teasing him.

"Okay okay I'm out of here I need not know these shopping details. No offense Kate, but if I were to sit here listening to you babble all day, I would doze off after a few seconds. So, see ya guys later. Adios!" Isaac threw his hands up and waved. He let his eyes linger on Kaitlyn more than he normally do.

"None taken at all!" Kaitlyn winked at him. I frowned and made a mental note to ask Kaitlyn of this exchange later.

Kaitlyn's POV

I saw Hazel frown and turned her head away. As a best friend, I already know what she's thinking. What was with that exchange?

So I decided to wait for her to ask me, cause knowing her, she would. I continued on with my babble. I guess it's just due to my happiness and shopping. I LOVE SHOPPING!

"So anyways, we can go get the babies pink and blue outfits. OH AND THEY MUST BE CUTE AND ADORABLE! I'll go get presents for them as well! And Hazel, you are going to be coming with me to go dress shopping!" I was so happy as talking about shopping is the best thing ever! I don't get how people hate shopping. Like seriously, they have no life if they don't shop.

Hazel's POV

I groaned out loud. Why do I have to go shopping? I would do anything but shop. So I decided to change the subject.

"Kaitlyn, tell me the truth. What's happening between you and Isaac? What's with the exchange just now?" I asked her while watching her face expressions. I could tell whether someone was lying or not.

"Um.. how do I say this.. I guess during your so called coma, I stayed with Isaac a lot as we both had no one to talk to and cry to. So I guess, we grew closer… and.." Kaitlyn trailed off. She was nervous and was obviously fidgeting with her fingers.

"And…?" I didn't want to be left hanging there so I pushed her. She covered her eyes and said:

"Isaac asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. We are now dating and I'm sorry for keeping this from you earlier but we just wanted to tell you when the time was right. I have gone on few dates with him and oh gosh, isn't he just the most romantic man ever. The other day, he brought me to the beach where there was a table for two and it was at night so he used candles. It was so glamorous and so romantic. We danced in the moonlight with the glowing candles and he held me so close to him I felt so safe. I felt so secure and happy in his arms. Of all the guys I have dated, none of them, I repeat, none of them made me feel this way. He softly sang to me and his voice was so gentle I cried into his shoulder. He held me tightly and said he would never let me go. It was just the most romantic and beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." Tears pooled in Kaitlyn's eyes. She grabbed on to me, and just softly cried again. Kaitlyn has dated so many guys who turned out all to be jackasses as they just wanted to have sex. I was so glad that she found someone she truly loved from the bottom of her heart.

"Shhh.. Kate don't cry. Tell me those are happy tears okay?" I pat her back a few times till she stopped sniffing. "I love both of you Kate. I would be so happy if fate brought both of you together, you deserve a man who loves you and will cherish you like there was no tomorrow. Isaac deserves a girl who will love him unconditionally no matter what happens. Look what Monica turned out to be. Isaac gave him his whole and entire being, until she threw it down, stomped on it, and picked the pieces up to throw it far away in the direction she knew she wouldn't be heading. It crushed Isaac. You should have seen what happened to him. When Gus told me to head over to his house to comfort Isaac, he just couldn't be comforted. He threw so many trophies, broke so many statues just to get rid of the hurt. Yes, his heart hurt less, but even after the wound had healed, the scar would still stay there. He had sworn to himself NEVER, to open his heart anymore, unless he feels like its right, and he will go after it. He opened his heart to you Kate, cause he feels like you're the one. Kate, if you would love him unconditionally, even till after the end of time, then I'll tell you both to move on with what you guys have started. If you don't think you would, don't wait for long to tell him. Don't keep leading him on. Time only makes the heart grow fonder by the days."

"Yes, I'll love him always. To the moon… and back again. For infinite times." Kaitlyn responded happily, and we both held each other tight for what seemed like ages, until Doctor Maria walked in.

"Girls, sorry to ruin your moment but Hazel is allowed to go home now. Just remember to be careful at all times and come back in a month to find out the babies' gender. We now have a new more modern machines that can detect the genders as early as 3 months." Doctor Maria said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yes! That'd be so good. I can't wait!" I responded cheerily.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am awfully sorry to be gone for so long. I was extremely busy and didn't have time to write. When I actually sit in front of my laptop to write, my mind just goes blank. Here's a short chapter and now I'll try to update weekly. I am so sorry for the delay please continue reading and hope you guys review. **

_**3**__**rd**__** month**_

Hazel's POV

So today is the day I get to know the gender of the babies. I am really excited to find out. Kaitlyn said she would accompany me to the clinic along with Isaac. They have been very happy together and there wasn't once when I saw the smiles drop off their face. I was really for them. But at the same time, my heart ached for Gus. He wouldn't leave me alone and always visits me in my dreams. Trust me, I'm glad he visits and have not yet forgotten me but it only makes my heart ache more.

Everytime I see a couple walking by, clasping hands, with the guy's arms around the girl, I think of Gus and how he used to do that to me too. I miss his touch, his smell, his voice, his everything. I have been visiting his parents a lot, but the smell of him is already gone from his room.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Hazel, are you home?" Kaitlyn's sound wavered through the door.

"Yes! Coming right down! Give me a sec!"

"Alright."

I quickly picked an outfit and ran downstairs dragging my oxygen bag along with me. I looked furiously for my handbag and when I saw it hanging on the key hook, I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding and grabbed it while opening the door, revealing Kaitlyn and Isaac, both, again having bright smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hey guys, I'm ready to go. Which car are we taking?" I asked them after giving a greeting hug to each of them.

"I guess we'll take your car as it's bigger."

"Alright, get in the car." I fished for my keys inside my handbag and started the car.

The drive was a silent one as I know what all 3 of us are thinking.

_Will my babies get my cancer too? Will I have to make a choice? _

A quote from a book a read while ago popped in my mind.

_Sometimes, you make choices in life, and sometimes, choices make you. _

After 15 minutes, we arrived at the clinic and we pushed open the familiar glass doors.

Doctor Maria greeted us at the reception with a smile.

"Hazel! So great to see you again! I see Kaitlyn and Isaac are both with you again. Now, before we start, I need to do your regular cancer checkups."

**(A/N: I don't know how this part goes so forgive me if it seems silly.) **

After doing a scan of my body, Doctor Maria has the same frown and crease on her forehead she had when she found out I had 2 babies and not 1.

"There's probably some mistake here…"she muttered to herself.

"Alright, Hazel I'm going to do a 2nd scan so please hold on for a while." She said to me.

She redid the process and tilted her head in confusion when the results came out.

"This isn't possible…" she mumbled under her breath.

"what is it Doctor Maria? Did my cancer get worse? Did it spread further?" I was getting so worried that I would have to make the choice, on doing an abortion, or giving up my treatment. Phalanxifor has been helping me a great lot for the past few years, I don't really understand how it can suddenly get worse.

"No Hazel. It appears, that on both the results that your cancer has disappeared. Just like Gus's one did remember? There's no sign of cancer in your body anymore. Can you try to remove the nubbins on your nose and breathe?" Doctor Maria smiled while nodding at me.

I nodded and took it off carefully holding it just in case I can't breathe.

After a few seconds of trying to normally breathe, I feel my lungs fill with oxygen and I exhale. I couldn't believe it.

Doctor Maria leaned a tiny bit forward and raised one eyebrow waiting for my answer.

"I can't believe it. I'm breathing without my oxygen tank. This is impossible!" I was so excited I forgot about my babies and started jumping up and down happily like an 8 year old child.

"Hazel! Your babies!" Doctor Maria gently reminded me. I stopped jumping immediately and touched my still flat belly.

"Hey little ones, sorry for giving you guys a fright. Mummy was just very excited that's all." I spoke to my unborn babies gently when it suddenly hits me of the reason I was here today.

"Doctor Maria! When can we find out the gender of the babies?!" I was so overcome by happiness that I totally forgot I was here to find out the genders!

She gave me a grin, and said: "Now."

I lay down on the oh so familiar cold hard bed while she spread the same cold gel on my belly. After so many checkups, I was still not used to the coldness of it. I shuddered at the touch of the gel.

"So here are your babies…" Doctor Maria said while typing away on the screen and an image came on the screen. Before I could respond, someone else read my mind and said the exact same thing I thought of.

"Oh My God! They look like little peanuts!"

"Kaitlyn! I forgot you were here!" I flipped my head in shock and forgot she and Isaac came to this appointment with me.

"So, here are the genders." Doctor Maria gave me a happy smile while she typed on a different screen. Words started popping up on the screen beside the image.

Baby 1: Glad to meet you mummy. I'm a boy!

I teared up at the thought thinking there would be a little Gus around playing video games with Isaac and couldn't stop the tears from dripping.

Doctor Maria started typing again and I turned my attention back to the screen.

Baby 2: I'm gonna be a bookworm like my mummy. It's little Hazel here!

A boy and a girl? Today's turning out to be the best day ever! It reminded me of a song I loved.

_Today is the greatest day I've ever known…_

"Congratulations Hazel! You have a boy and a girl! Please come back in a month to do your monthly checkups. Remember the instructions I gave you in the pregnancy booklet? You have to read it okay?" Doctor Maria congratulated me and stood up, preparing to leave.

I got up from the bed and gave her a nod.

"Thank you Doctor Maria, for everything. Kaitlyn, Isaac, let's get back to my place so we can celebrate!"

"Sounds fun!" Isaac replied.

**Guys please review and comment your thoughts! Thanks! **


End file.
